three sleeved sweater
by mint maxwell
Summary: i decide to make Kawaii Quatre a special birthday present, but it wasn't exactly how i had planned...the idea for it came out of nowhere and it is pretty pointless, but please R&R anyway!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. But I do own me! And I own the sweater with three sleeves! YAY ME!  
Three Sleeved Sweater By mint maxwell  
  
Hi! My name is Mint! (As if you didn't already know that!) And Quatre is my very best friend! (Duo's my sexy beast! :D! .But anyway!) He's so cute and sweet! And he's got chubby little cheeks, and he's so cute!!! But that isn't really what this story is about. Well, it sort of is but.OK! One day I decided that I would make my little kawaii kataru a special birthday present! (EXCITEMENT!)  
  
I decided to learn how to knit and knit him a cute little sweater to go with his cute little cuteness! (And if any of you would like to disagree with me about Quatre's cuteness, I'll take my knitting needles, AND I'LL DIG OUT YOUR EYES!!!!) But I was going to knit Quatre a cute little sweater! And he was going to be so happy! I love to make Kataru happy! Of course, when is he not happy?! I guess when he's using the Zero System, but since this wasn't going to be a Zero System Sweater (though, I hear they are very fashionable.) it would be ok!  
  
So, I started knitting Quatre's Sweater, keeping it a secret from him the whole time of course! And it was going to be bright yellow and soft and warm and it would look good and sexy on him! And he would love it because it would keep him all warm just like I would if he would let me! But I didn't say that out loud!!  
  
Eventually, I finished Quatre's soft, warm, sexy, yellow sweater! But there seemed to be something wrong with it.but oh well! I gave it to Quatre on his birthday, and he said that he did like it! (of course! Because Quatre is so nice!) but he noticed something funny about it too. He put it on. It did look really good and sexy with it on, just the way I'd hoped! The only problem was.for some reason, it had three sleeves! I don't know how that other sleeve got on that sweater, but it snuck itself in there somehow! Now all that was left to do was to figure out what to do with it.  
  
Quatre suggested maybe just cutting off the extra sleeve, and then sewing the sweater back up. But I didn't think that I would be able to do it. It sounded so complicated! So I tried to figure out how he might be able to get his right arm in both sleeves at the same time. We tried everything, but it just wouldn't work. And he got so tangled up in it that he had to take it off all together! (I got to see Quatre with his shirt off! Aren't you jealous?!) after untangling him from his shirt and his shirt from itself, we decided to try again.  
  
Maybe he could use it as a pot holder when he was cooking! (Quatre is a wonderful chef!) That would work, but wouldn't be a little bit awkward carrying around a pot holder on your soft, warm, sexy, yellow sweater all the time? We needed a better solution. Perhaps he could use it as an extra. And when his other sleeve got dirty, he could switch and put his arm in the other one! Wow! That is a great idea! But then after thinking about it for a few more minutes, we decided that it really wasn't that great of an idea after all, because after he switched sleeves then he would have a dirty sleeve just hanging off of his shirt! That would not be good! Especially not for Quatre, because he's all professional you know! There had to be another good idea that would work!  
  
We decided that we needed some help. We went to Trowa for help, and he looked the situation over very carefully. He thought that maybe we could just call it a new fashion or something, but it didn't really look like Quatre's style. So then we thought about it some more. In a minute Heero had joined our thinking group. He suggested that maybe he could take care of the problem and shoot the sleeve off of the sweater. We asked him what good he thought that would do, and why scissors wouldn't do the job just as good, but he couldn't really give us an answer on that one.  
  
I asked Wufei if he had any ideas and all he told me was, 'yeah, onna, don't make anymore sweaters!' that made me sad! And I cried until Duo came to make it all better. (YAY!) Duo being Duo thought that Quatre should just use it as a napkin, but I told him that that wouldn't work because we had already decided that Quatre having a dirty extra sleeve just wouldn't be suitable! Then Duo made another suggestion. "Maybe Quatre should grow another arm!" We looked at him in silence for a minute, then Heero went over and punched him because he is so good at that. But it made me angry that he would hurt Duo even if Duo did say something really stupid! And I shot Heero in the foot with an arrow! (If any of you have seen "Edward the Less" then that will make perfect sense!)  
  
So then Heero was mad at me and he couldn't believe that I really shot him in the foot with an arrow! But that isn't really important now is it? What is really important is trying to figure out what to do with that other stupid sleeve!  
  
Then !bing! an idea struck me like lightning! I got my knitting needles out and grabbed Quatre by his sweater! I began to knit. Quatre thought I had gone crazy, but what was really worrying him was that I had him by his third sleeve, and wouldn't let him go! So, he had to sit there until I finished his sweater. I sewed on more to the third sleeve until it was pretty long, and told him 'there!' he looked at it for a minute. I took it and put it around his neck. He could use it for a very soft, warm, sexy, yellow scarf! It would match his sweater perfectly (because it was his sweater!), and he would never lose it! And having a scarf hanging off your sweater wouldn't be so bad considering a scarf is a sensible part of your wardrobe! Now it all made perfect sense! And he was happy with it! And that made me happy! Then Duo asked me out to dinner, and..! Well, that made me happy too, but ya know! (Duo is madly in love with me!)  
  
So, now Quatre finally had a very good sweater, and everything was going to be alright. I was relieved! And, probably, so was Quatre!  
  
THE END!  
  
Mint: there! Story all finished! The idea for this story came about one night out of thin air when I was so hyper and giggly! And I said that I would probably try to knit Quatre a sweater, but then it would probably have three sleeves, and voila! A fan fic! And no, I can't actually knit, but I wish I could! So review and tell me what you thought about it! Good stuff I hope, but if you didn't just tell me so and I may decide to write something else to make up for it! Or I may not, depending on how mean you are to me! So try to be as nice as possible! Thank you for your time! 


End file.
